earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
America (Town)
Introduction America, the town of Luke883, Lucas2011, and several others, is a large town located near the exact center of the continent of North America. Statistics Nation: Canada Members: 54 Prominent citizens: Luke883 (mayor), Lucas2011 (former chief builder), _Noodlezz (administrator), Anti_Jack, Brown_KoolAid (inactive), Magrihu (former citizen), Devynaeri (chief builder), Yasuwa1 (builder), RoJoGuapo (administrator) Location: State of Iowa History Origins Luke first joined EarthMC on January 1st of 2017. The first town he joined was Macon_GA (now known as Georgia) , which was (at the time) the most populated and most powerful town of the entire server (being the former capitals of PWW). He set up shop in this town and lived there for some time, before deciding that he wanted to establish a town of his own. After gathering enough gold, he traveled to Iowa to create his town. Iowa was the location that he chose due to its strategic location near two major rivers and because of its vast, flat prairies. He set up shop, built the town spawn plot that is still used to this day, and soon, things took off from there. Early Days America's early days were marked by slow and steady growth. After roughly 3 days since the town's formation, America finally received its first resident: Joeman. Aside from being our first resident, Joeman's other contributions to the town were long-lasting. His most notable contribution to the town is visible to this day. He was the one who built the walls that wrap around our city. Thanks to his work, our city has a sturdy line of defense to protect us from outside threats. Our town grew steadily from that point forward. United States Era After about 10 days since its formation, Mayor Luke made a choice that would change the course of American history forever. Luke received an offer to have America join a nation called the United States. The capital of this nation was in a city called California, and its leader was a player named GuardedCharlie. With seemingly no where else to go, Luke decided to join the United States. For the first 2 weeks or so of America being a part of the US, all seemed to be going well. Charlie would occasionally provide us with much needed resources, such as gold and building materials. He even built the town bar which still exists to this day. It was during this time when Luke met Phantom1815, another mayor of a US town in SE Europe. As time progressed, both Luke and Phantom grew concerned over Charlie's methods of governing. Charlie would often make promises that he would never keep, such as how he assured us that he would build massive skyscrapers in our towns and would one day find a way to provide us with endless gold. Most concerning however was his attitude towards the most powerful nation in the server, the PWW (the very nation we are in now). He always had a hostile attitude towards PWW, and on multiple occasions publicly denounced them and called them an enemy. In response to these concerns, Phantom and Luke wrote a constitution that they believed would right most of the wrongs they saw in the nation. The constitution they wrote was however never implemented. Praxian Era/First Golden Era America was spared the worst of the storm of Praxis. No major griefs of the town occured, and the worst fears of the residents never came to light. In fact, America achieved its first "Golden Era", when approximately half of the listed population of the town was online at the same time. Even so, America was on a constant war footing in case the worst should happen. In this era, the great works of Brown_KoolAid were completed. The Great Obsidian Fortress and 2 farm towers were completed. Recession Shortly after this era, the town fell into a steep decline. Mantid_B was banned, the chief builder Brown_Koolaid began having issues irl, and with the collapse of Praxis, the town lost its focus. From its height, America began to see only 2 or 3 active players at any time, and long stretches of no activity were not unheard of. Yet the night is always darkest before the dawn, and the time was soon coming when America would once again bask in the sunshine. The first docks were completed at this time. Phoenix Rising During this recession, the town of Phoenix was formed by JamessV. At first, Phoenix was a member of the UnitedStates, but attacks by Anchorage (a Praxis affiliate) and other dubious actions caused him to form the Red_Sun_Republic. Doctorwhoknows was involved in setting some of Phoenix's future course, and Phoenix and America have since remained close. Second Golden Age and the Skyline Era The recession came to an end when Lucas2011 joined the server. At the time, it was not known if Lucas would be an asset to the town or simply another inactive member. All doubts were soon to be blown out of the water, however. Lucas began by building a 2 plot palace that stills stands. The palace had incredible detail and stood head and shoulders in quality above anything else in the town. Lucas continued by re-making the docks and beautifying the southern portion of town, and eventually build a fully operational clocktower. Doctorwhoknows, not to be outdone, built a colonial church and waterwheel, and the 2 cooperated on building a new warehouse. Lucas went on to build a City Hall, and at this time ParadoxIgnition noticed what America was becoming. Paradox and Lucas went on to build Sears Tower, the H&M Building, and several other skyscrapers. Doctorwhoknows took a different route, and focused on buildings inspired by irl buildings, such as the Sioux building. To allow for more builds, America began to claim land rapidly. A monument was dedicated early in the era to this new golden age. The residents of America decided to nickname the town "Jewel of the West". At this time, EmpireEagle joined the town and showed himself to be an able citizen. Magrihu also joined at this time and has showed promise as a builder. The Fall of PWW On Saturday, July 29th the leader of PWW disbanded the nation and threw the world into a new era of chaos Prestige Imperium and Continued Growth With the fall of PWW, America quickly joined Framotosh's Prestige Imperium (PI). Town members, in particular Luke883 and Doctorwhoknows, took a very active role in the new nation, both mentioned citizens becoming members of the first PI Council. Luke883 would go on to become a member of the first elected Council on 1 September 2017, while Doc would step back and let others take power. At this time, America worked out several border negotiations with Canada, and the global highway was completed. America continuously added new citizens and gained new lands Descendent Towns and World Leadership Since the end of July, American citizens have gone on to form new towns. EmpireEagle went on to form the small town of New_Mexico, while Magrihu went on to form the town of Fortress. Lucas2011 would leave America for a brief stint and found Philadelphia before returning. Lucas later went on to lead Japan for about a month before joining Canada. The KRA Metro Looking to Canada, Doctorwhoknows saw that the Canadian towns of Kingston and Rockland were developing rapidly. With its close proximity, Doctorwhoknows kicked the idea of a Megacity around the Great Lakes to the leaders of Kingston and Rockland. Thus, the idea of the Kingston-Rockland-America (KRA) metro was born. The idea is currently on the back burner due to tense relations between Canada and PI. 3rd War Day The 3rd server war day was set for 30 Sept 2017. America was active in planning and executing the national war plans, leading to PI's victory. It must be noted, the attack on Canada was not an American idea but was due to a lack of communication. Government RoJoGuapo RoJoGuapo joined America in June of 2017. Some call him the "Savior of the City." His first build was an apartment complex, now known as the American Inn, which can still be seen today. His first major contribution to the town was the amount of help he brought to the lacking metro railways. He built first jail in America and is a major crime fighter in the city. He really likes airports. Currently he owns the title of Water Boy in the city. Gallery = 2017-07-17_11.53.01.png|Grand Central Station from Iowa Street 2017-07-17_11.57.35.png|Skyline from the Southeast 2017-07-17_11.51.23.png|Sears Tower, in the center of town 2017-07-17_11.50.12.png|H&M Tower, Lucas' Palace, and the Embassy Building 2017-07-17_11.52.29.png|The Monument to Destiny, built by Doctorwhoknows 2017-07-17_11.47.24.png|Market Tower from the town center, Frontier Square 2017-07-17_11.49.07.png|Inside the warehouse 2017-07-17_11.50.31.png|The steeple of South Church 2017-07-17_12.25.27.png|Town center from the east bank of the Mississippi 2017-07-17_12.27.01.png|Columbia Seafirst Center (built by ParadoxIgnition), on the South side of town 2017-07-17_12.26.12.png|City Hall and the Warehouse Category:Towns